The adventures of a forgotten sister
by MaiBx
Summary: What happens if Bella's sister becomesa vampire and falls in love with demetri?  CHAOS!
1. Can I have Mars bar?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters (except Mairead), or the plot (obviously except where I've changed it). Steph Meyer does. DAMN.

Feedback is appreciated but not demanded. :) **BTW: MAIREAD IS PROUNOUNCED MA-RAID. (RHYMES WITH PARADE AND LEMONADE)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 1:** Can I have a mars bar?

_I know, I know _**( AN: ANYTHING IN ITALICS IS WHAT SHE'S THINKING) **_I wasn't aloud in the forest by myself, let alone sneaking out at midnight to be in it. But it's the only quiet place in Forks, Washington._ I thought, trailing my fingers across the dense foliage on the hiking path.

Oh, need to know who I am? My name is Mairead Helena Swan. I have blue eyes, caremelly- gold hair and pale toffee coloured skin. My family? I have a dad, mum, and a stepdad. My older sister died of a tropical disease three months ago. Although I havent seen her, since I lived with mum and Phil, and she lived with Charlie, I still won't talk to any body about it. I loved her so much, but never spent anytime with her. I wasn't even invited to her wedding when she got married. But we were so close in ages. She would of been turning 19 three days ago, and I was turning 18 next week. My eyes welled up with tears and I sat down by a rock pool, and stared into the water, letting the tiny droplets fall into the pond.

_I wonder whether Bella is safe in heaven. She really was the best si-._

My thought was cut short by a shadow in the water by the moonlight. I turned around, only to find a mans face inches from mine. I took him in. He had pale, pale skin- _paler than Bellas_, high cheekbones, beautiful, full lips and wavy black hair. He was gorgeous, but I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing shades.

Once I'd overcome my flusteredness enough to talk to the man I said "Uh, hi, are you lost?"

He responded by taking a deep breath, smiling- _weird_, and moving closer, so we were almost touching.

"Actually, I'm really hungry. Got anything to eat?" He had a beautiful voice, like his scent- lavender and honey, and cinnamon, all in one.

I handed him a Mars bar I found in my pocket. He chuckled- _what was so funny?, _and took his shades off. It was then that I noticed his eyes- _What? theyre red! kinda weird contacts._ He started circling me. _Run. _As I started to, he caught me- _amazing speed,_ and threw me_- amazing strength, _against a tree. Through my heavy- lidded eyes, I saw him approach me and dip his head to my neck, as if to kiss me. He reared up and plunged his teeth into my neck. My last thought was _vampire. He's a vampire. _And I sunk into blackness.

I woke up by a something shooting past me, grabbing the intruder to my arteries. His mouth detached from my neck. I saw a blond angel grab his neck and -_ OH MY GOD! SHE RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF! She was going to save me! _

Until I noticed her ivory pallor and extreme beauty. _She was a vampire too. She was going to eat me too! _

The man who bit me was now ripped up, in a screeching, like metal, and another one, with bronze, messy hair was lighting him up in a mound.

And then it was like I was on fire. But I was 100% sure that neither the blond female, nor the bronze male had thrown me in with him. I was now vaguely aware of the bronze one holding me up-_ inspecting me to eat, _I thought. And although there was sadness and _pity?_ in his beautiful, inhuman features, he cracked a smile.

"I'm not going to eat you. We're here to-"

"I interrupted him by screaming "I'm on fire, help! Please help!"

The strange boy who apparently was trying to help me yelled "Rosalie! Take the girl to the house. Tell Carlisle she's changing! He needs to get Renesmee out!"

The girl called Rosalie pickeed me up like a rag doll and slung me over her shoulder, all the while I was still screaming and writhing in pain.

The fire was all I was thinking about._ It burned, it burned, it burned so bad. The worst pain in my life. I want to die, I want to die, I want to die so bad._

My eyes were open. The day went, the night came. Another day, another night. One more day, one more night.

_I wonder when it'll end. I wonder IF it'll end. What if it dosent? I MUST be a crisp by now. I MUST._

It was then that I noticed a difference in the degree of burning. It was receding- in all but two places- my heart, my throat.

_ow, ow, ow!_

And it was gone. I opened my eyes.

_Wow. Everything was so different, so clear. I could see EVERYTHING. Every dust molecule,every light ray. I felt powerful, strong. I felt ALIVE._

And that was when I saw the Blonde Haired Angel. I dont know what her name was. It was like I had gotten a severe case of amnesia. I couldn't even remember when I had been laid on this big bed with it's red doona. In a fraction of a second, I was standing up, and in another fraction, I was hurling myself in her arms. I was obviously faster because I got there before she killed me. I quickly darted out of her arms, and noticed that her cold touch of before was now 'normal' temperature.

And then I noticed the smell and my throat burned.

_Oh, god, it burned so bad_, almost as bad as before.

"Uh, excuse me?'' I said, to the Blonde girl "Who are you, Why am I here. If I'm dead and gone to heaven, could you tell Bella I love her?'' Sure, It sounded corny, but I was catholic.

''You know Bella?'' she asked, as if she couldnt care less. I proceeded to tell her about my big sister. She looked like she didnt give a shit.

_Wow. I wonder what I did? _I thought in my head

"You didn't do anything" someone from behind me said. I whirled around, and saw a bronze haired boy. He looked vaguely familiar, like I should know him.

_How can you hear my thoughts?_ I asked in my head.

"A gift if you will'' he said. "As to answer your questions, she is Rosalie. Just ignore her, as she most likely will ignore you if you do- the blond shot him a death glare.- ''You are here because we call our kind vampires- _vampires. Is that what that man in the forest was?_

Of all the human memories in my overlarge mind, this was the clearest one.

"Yes. He was. but look in the mirror. Is there something that you notice about us that you dont have?

I looked in the mirror, over my left shoulder. No longer was I the half- pretty high school graduate. I was beautiful. My hair now billowes in waves down to the small of my back. My skin was pale,- _like the man's skin._ and hard. Rock hard. But my eyes. There were red. Red! as opposed to his-"Edward." Edward's eyes. But my skin. It was rock. _Why?_

"Defence. Not that we vampires need it."

_Okay?_

He chuckled. "How's your thirst? We'll teach you everything you need to know, but first you need to eat."

_Others? There were others?_

"Yes, of course."" Rose, i'm getting Emmett and Bella. There strongest, and have the most control over newborns.

_Newborns? I guess that's what I am now. huh._

Edward dissapeared down the stairs, and returned with a muscly, tall, curly- haired man, and a slight brunnette girl.

_Emmett and Bella_ I realised. Then My Jaw hit the floor. This was Bella. My Bella. My sister.

"Your sister?" Edward asked me.

Now it was bella's turn for her jaw to drop to the floor.

"Mairead...?"

****

So, what did you think? Was it shitty? Was it good?

Any suggestions?

If your still reading this sentence, then you probably are really really bored or actually like it.

**Peace out, girl scout!**


	2. Plotting world domination!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters (except Mairead), or the plot (obviously except where I've changed it). Steph Meyer does. DAMN.

Feedback is appreciated but not demanded. :) **BTW: MAIREADS NICKNAME ' MAI' SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE MAY. :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 2:** Plotting world

domination!

"Mairead?..."

"Bella? I don't understand?..You didn't die, did you. All this time.."

"...I was a vampire. I'm sorry for not telling you. But, you have to understand, you couldn't know, you'd have to die. You cant tell renee, or charlie, but he kinda knows, and Iv'e got a baby, and your her aunty, and theres werewolves, but theyre not werewolves, theyre just shapeshifters, and-"

I cut her off. "Bella, its okay. I understand. I forgive you."

She flitted over, the speed of light, and hugged me, tight.

"Bella. Throat. Burning. Must. Hunt. Now." "Oh, sorry Mai, but I know this isnt the life you chose, but we get to spend it together." Bella said, as she put her arm around my shoulders.

Emmett chuckled and introduced himself with a bow. "Emmett Cullen, at your disposal. The biggest, strongest, best at everything, and best looking vampire in the world."

I swear I heard someone downstairs say 'and the one with the biggest ego'. I threw a quizzical look at Bella and she said "I will introduce you to the rest of our family, but you need to hunt." At this I felt my throat burn like an inferno and I barely supressed a growl."C'mon, I'll race you" Bella said as she raced out the open window and into the trees. I followed, grabbing a tree branch to catch my fall. Wow, this stuff was super easy. I noticed Emmett and Edward behind us, and heard them when they said to me "Mai, be careful, your a newborn, whick means your stronger and faster. _Then whats the problem? _"The problem is that you are kinda demolishing the forest."

They were right I realised, as I looked back over my shoulder. I had snapped almost every tree that was in my way. Oopps? I laughed. This life was fun!

_Edward? _"Yes, Mairead.?"

_Why are your eyes gold?_

"Ahhh, Iv'e been meaning to tell you. We have a special diet. You see, normal vampires drink human blood. Our coven, or family, as we see it, only drink animal blood. Do you want to drink human or animal?"

"Animal, definately. I know how the feeling is, when your being fed off of. Animal. No slip ups!" My resolve was strong, and I was going to prove it to My sister and her coven.

"Your coven, if you wish" Edward said. I smiled at him, but asked in my mind _Okay, how do I do this?_

"Okay. Think. Look. Listen. Got the scent? I wrinkled my nose at the vaguely meaty but otherwise bland scent of animal. "Right, now trace it. I know, it smells bad,but its what you'll be drinking forever."

Emmett grinned as I made a huge mess of the Dear that I had caught and said "Welcome to the family. You're a Cullen already!" The burn was already coming back, but not as bad as before. This time I gave the Buck a head start, chasing it, and cutting it off. I giggled, but silently wished that it would hold still so I didn't have to make it a big mess or cause it unnecessary pain.

Almost obediently, the animal went stiff and held still. How odd. It was definitely alive, I could hear i'ts heartbeat.

_Edward! _I called out, and a second later, he was there and looking at me with shock.

"What happened to the deer?"

"I honestly don't know. It was like it was doing what I asked."

"What did you ask?" "I asked it, in my mind, to keep still"

"Are you full? We need to make a quick detour to see our friends, the Denalies." "Uh, okay? Lets go" Edward used his cell to call Emmett and Bella, and then we were off. With Edward being super fast and me being a newborn, we made it in 10 minutes. It was permanent winter there. We zipped up to the door, and Edward knocked. The door opened to four vampires. They appeared to know Edward very well as all the girls hugged him, and the men shook hands.

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar, I'd like you to meet Mairead, or Mai, as she prefers to be called. Mai, these are our cousins, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. We wont keep you long, but we need a small favour.

"Anything Edward. Is she a newborn or a human drinker." the strawberry blond one- Tanya said.

"No, she's a newborn."

"Well, welcome to our extended family" Kate said, hugging me. I was a bit suprised, but hugged her back, and then all of them went back for a hug.

"Ok, Mai, I'm just going to put my hand on you shoulders, just to see if what Edward thinks you power is, is actually your power" Eleazer said, doing what he said.

His eyes went blank for a second, and then he returned to planet earth. Edward nodded, and made to leave after thanking the Denali coven.

_You're not going to tell me?_ I thought, but Edward just shook his head and kept running. We got to the cullen house where Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and 5 other vampires were waiting in the loungeroom. They looked like a real family. Except for me, with my red eyes and newborn-ness.

Edward introduced me to the strange vampires. "Mairead, these are the rest of my family." He introduced me to a male blond vampire, who looked older, but was gorgeous none the less. "This is Carlisle, basically the father and head of the family. "Welcome to our family, Mairead." Carlisle was nice, and I could totally see him as the family leader.

"This is Esme, the homemaker and mother. Carlisle is her mate." Esme bounded foward in a hug. She had light brown hair and was also a little older, not a teenager. She was beautiful. "H-Hi Esme" I said, and she looked proud, like a mother of a baby taking her first steps.

"And this little terror is Alice. She is obsessed with fashion, so do not let her in your closet, and dont-" Edward was interrupted by my "Are those Jimmy Choos?"

Alice grinned "OMG, yes. Do you know valentio?" "Who dosen't! Is your bag gucci?" Edward cleared his throat and both Alice and I stuck our tongues out at him.

Alice was short, shorter than my 5"9 and very pixie-like. Her hair was black and stuck out in all directions. She obviously had great fashion sense.

"And this is Jasper. He motioned towards a tall, honey-blond vampire and immediate waves of calm settled around me. He nodded slightly and I smiled at him.

"Alice and Jasper are mates"

"And you know Rosalie, Emmett, her mate, Bella and Myself. So some of our family are a little gifted, however, Carlisle believes that everyone of our human gifts have been intensified by some way. For example, Esme's compassion- _Definatly _Rosalie's beauty-_ hellyess _and Emmetts strength-_ have you seen him wrestle a bear? Definatly._

But, some of us have a supernatural ability. Myself- mindreading. Alice can see the future. Jasper is an Empath. He can send an emotion to a person_- that would explain the calm_- and also feel others emotions. Bella- she's a shield. She can stop mental powers and create a 'bubble' around others. I grinned at my sister and she smiled back.

Renesmee can- _WHO'S RENESMEE?- _Oh, Im sorry, you havent met her yet. We cant let you see your neice yet, as she is half human. We had a baby whilst Bella was human, causing her to be half-human. She can progect her thoughts onto other people through her palms.

"And me?" I asked.

There was a collective shockwave around the group. "Ah, it seemes that you have the power of compulsion. Mind control."

so that was my 'superpower'? Cool! "Mairead?'' Carlisle asked ''Yes?"

"Your power, in many ways, is a strongly...coveted thing, especially for bad reasons. Make sure you use it wisely"

He was already sounding like my dad. "Yes, Carlisle." I said. "Relax, Carlisle, it's not like she's gonna use it for world domination." Emmett joked.

He smiled and I was free to leave the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

So, watcha think? good?, bad?, so-so?

**Peace, love and bulletproof marshmellows!**


	3. Badass abroad

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters (except Mairead), or the plot (obviously except where I've changed it). Steph Meyer does. DAMN.

Feedback is appreciated but not demanded. :)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 3:** Badass abroad!

**3 months later**

My life was pretty good. My eyes were liquid topaz, almost matching my hair. Bella and Alice were my best friends, sisters. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were the brothers I never had and Carlisle and Esme were my parents. Even Rosalie was speaking to me. I got to meet my niece today. Her blood didn't really bother me, as she smelled like a normal vampire. But something was wrong. I felt like I was empty inside. After two months of this, I realised I needed a change.

"FAMILY MEETING!" I called into the house, then again in the forest. In about 30 seconds, everyone, sans Nessie was there.

"I've been thinking..." I started "We all know" Alice told me.

"Oh. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" "But I feel that joining the Volturi for a couple years is where fate wants me to go. I don't know why, yet, but I will miss you all, so very much. If I didn't feel like this is an important part of my..life, I wouldn't go. I want you to know, that I love you ALL and I will be forever grateful of you. I love you guys." I finished. By now Alice, Esme, Bella, and myself were dry crying.

"Do take care, dear" Esme sobbed. "I will, mother" I I said that, she smiled.

I quickly hugged them all and waved.

As I looked back as I sprinted towards the airport, they were all waving back.

I knew that what I was doing would make the Volturi a fairer team to work with. I had practiced mass compulsion, and now it was practically a reflex, on humans and vampires alike. My airplane ride was uncomfortable, holding my breath. Oh, well, I would have to deal with it in Volterra.

I had called and arranged an appointment, and Felix was picking me up. I hoped he was OK.

After my flight landed, I spotted Felix in the crowd. Or rather he spotted me, dragged me to a car and sped into the windy back alleyways of Volterra.

I was dragged off to a huge marble hall, where there were three very, very old vampires sitting in thrones. Behind the middle vampire, there was a small one, and off to the right, there were two more, twins maybe?. I came in, ecorted by Felix and another muscly vampire. The middle vampire stood up, arms open and adressed me, directly.

"My child! Come share memories with your elder! I am Aro, This is Caius- he gestured to his left- and this is Marcus- he gestured to his right-" He said, holding his arms out. I tentatively reached out and he clasped my small hand with his own. I hid my talent. I wanted to suprise him.

"My dear, do you wish to join the Volturi?" Aro asked. "Do you have a talent"

"Bring your best fighter. Tell him to kill me." I said, grinning.

Aro looked confused, but did it out of interest. "Felix. Do not hold back." The muscle ball threw himself at me.

I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind until I connected my mine with his.

"Felix, stop" I commanded. Felix stopped and stared at Aro. He looked extremely pleased. "Can you do it to more than one at a time" He asked, now curious.

"Yes. Its very strong." I answered.

"Alec, Jane, help Felix. Do not use your powers. Dimitri as well." Aro looked excited at the prospect of a fight.

Alec, Jane and Demetri all sprang at me and I took over there minds as well, and had them all in a fight with each other. Aro chucked. I snapped my fingers, and the compulsion stopped. Jane grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"Excellent! As a Matter of fact, we have a major newborn problem in Romania. But you, Alec and Jane can deal with that later.

Alec, please show Mairead her bedchambers.

As Alec walked me down the corridor of the hall, he said "Welcome to the Volturi" "Thanks" I replied. It was then that I noticed what Alec looked like-**(AN: Alec lookes exacly how he does in the movie Eclipse.)** Tall, dark, waved hair, longish but not too long, pale skin, and the red eyes. He appeared about 18 years old. Out of all the vampires I'd met, he was definitely the most kind. I was snapped out of my assessment by his voice. "And my room is across from yours. Your cloak is on your bed. Get dressed, we need to be in Romania by sundown. Were running. Don't worry about Aro, he's a good person, and Jane seems to like you." He smiled and left the room.

I put on my cloak. It was dark grey, the same as Demetri, and I didn't know much about the ranks in the volturi, but I thought it was importannt.I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking of my new life.

He poked his head in the door.

"Time to go, Mairead."

****

You know the drill, peopes!

Also, what do you think of the name Mairead? Unique much?

**Cullens 4 all!**


	4. Destroying an army

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters (except Mairead), or the plot (obviously except where I've changed it). Steph Meyer does. DAMN.

Feedback is appreciated but not demanded. :)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 3:** Destroying an army.

I sprinted, at the speed of light, towards Romania, with Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and 3 more vampires at my heels. We were eliminating a huge newborn army, while testing my powers at the same time.

When we got to the city, there were dead bodies everywhere. _All the blood. Blood every where. And theyre already dead- but no, I promised. For my coven. _I quickly held my breath and sped to a football field that had about 50 newborns in it, arguing and fighting and drinking blood. _So much blood. NO! hold your breath. Just don't speak, and you wont be able to smell it. _

It was then that I got several text messages: **Its not worth it**- Edward, **Ive been there, but hold your breath**- _Rosalie?_, **Belive in yourself. We do.**- Esme & Carlisle, **Have fun, dont kill! :)**- Emmett. Obviously! **I've seen ur future. You dont kill in it. Have fun, I'm missing someone to willingly dress other than Nessie.**- Alice.

_I can do this. Dont dont think about it, Mairead. Lets get them and I can hunt later._

The rest of the vampires, sans Demetri and one of the others were feeding now. I notices Demetri's eyes. They were gold.** (AN: I know Demetri drinks human blood, but I had 2 change it a bit. soz)** _Another animal feeder. At least I know it's allowed. _When Jane and Alec were finished, we walked up to the grassy pitch. The newborns stopped and lined up, prepared for an attack.

"Who is your creator?'' Jane asked in a menacing tone.

"We killed him, and overtook the city" A male vampire with brown hair stated. "We rule this city now."

"Oh, do you just?" Jane asked in a patronising voice.

"Demetri, Felix deal w- Actually, I want to see how far Mairead's talent goes. Mairead, get them to destroy each other.

I closed my eyes, branching a small part of my mind off to each of theirs. They immediately stood stock still. _Kill each other. Go! _I said in my mind. The newborns immediatly began tearing each other's limbs off, and lighting the body parts off. One of them even came up and asked for a lighter, before she ripped herself up and lit herself. After About 20 minuets there were no newborns left.

Jane looked smug. Alec looked stunned. Demetri looked...well, normal. Felix looked wistful, like he wanted a fight.

"Lets go. We can send Heidi to clean up, and Mairead and Demetri need to hunt." Jane was right. I was burning. Badly again, and my eyes were pitch black. So were Demetri's.

"Come on, we'll go another way, so we can hunt." Demetri said. As I followed him into the Romanian forest, I took note of what he looked like. Blond hair, well built, tall. But it was the way he carried himself. He stood, with grace like people only did in the 'olden days'.

We ran about 100 kilometres before I stopped and found a herd of deer. Demetri went first, and I watched how gracefully he hunted, like it was a ballroom dance. Me? Not so much.

After we had finished hunting, we explored the wilderness for a while.

"Why do you hunt animals?" I asked Demetri.

"Unlike most of the Volturi, I dont belive in taking a humans life, unless I'm changing them. Why don't you?"

"I was fed off of and the vampire didn't kill me before. The feeling... I wouldn't want to put ANYONE through that." I said.

"Hmm..interesting." He said thoughtfully

"Race you? You have no chance, by the way." I teased

"Oh, your on!" He smiled as I took off.

As soon as he caught up with me _God, hes fast! _I was about to jump over the cliff bed. But he grabbed my arm and I landed ontop of him at the bottom of the cliff.

We stared at one another for a millisecond, then before any warning, his lips crushed mine. I hardly knew Demetri, but it was like we fit together instantly. I could get used to this.

"Demitri! What are you doing!" I heard a voice

Minor cliffie, hey!

3 reviews and i'll update!

Stay AWESOME!

Mai xx


End file.
